


Shrunk

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Confused Dean, Fake Marriage, First Kiss, First Time, Frottage, Hunter Castiel, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Counseling, Post-Season/Series 11, Smut, working a case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7866925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds a case where he suspects a marriage counselor is taking down halves of his patient couples. He sends Cas with Dean to pose as a married couple and they wind up having real breakthroughs from their therapy session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shrunk

“I think I caught us a case,” Sam said, staring at his laptop. 

 

“Sammy, come on. We’re barely settled back in here,” Dean fussed at him. “And what about mom? We agreed to give her a break.”

 

“She will. Don’t need her for this one.” Sam spun the laptop around to show Dean the open tabs of news articles. He skimmed through them and frowned.

 

“So we suspect the shrink is responsible? Isn’t that a little cheesy? Eating the hearts out of couples in marriage counseling? What’s our in?”

 

“I called Cas.”

 

Dean laughed at him. “Yeah, you and Cas are gonna pose like a married couple? You guys can’t even hug without being awkward.”

 

Sam leveled his eyes at his brother. “You and Cas.”

 

“No. Not gonna happen. I don’t do shrinks, man.” 

 

In less than thirty minutes, a bitchface, and the puppy dog look, Dean gave in. He and Cas would drive to Kansas City and pose as a married couple who were having problems. He figured he could come up with a good backstory with Cas on the drive up. Cas wasn’t that great at undercover work. After all these years his people skill were still “rusty.”

 

Cas arrived at the bunker later that night. He’d been chasing down a lead on his rogue brother but it hadn’t panned out. He was happy to come home to help out with the case. Sam had been a little vague on the details but he said Cas would be playing a vital part in the investigation. And he would be working with Dean. 

 

They hadn’t had much alone time lately. He’d been so relieved to find out Dean was alive but there was no time to rejoice. All their energy was focused on saving Sam and then they needed family time with their mother. The brothers had done their best to include him, insisting to Mary that he was a Winchester through and through. She still had her reservations about any kind of supernatural being, though. He didn’t push. She’d accept him in her own time.

 

It felt good to ride with Dean, just the two of them. The last time they’d had that...well he’d been a little disappointed but it was still nice to be told he was a family member and not just a powerful ally. He started using Winchester as his last name.

“So, Sammy tell you what we’re gonna be doing in KC?” Dean asked after they put a few miles between them and the bunker.

 

“He said there was a possible werewolf and that you needed my assistance for an undercover mission. I understand Sam was hurt rather seriously during his last encounter with one.”

 

“Yeah. Close call there. I don’t blame him. But that’s not the reason we’re paired up for this one.”

 

“Oh?” Cas was hopeful.

 

“We’re going to see a marriage counselor.”

 

“Dean, we’re not-”

 

“For the sake of this case we are. Dean and Cas Winchester. Recently moved to the city for a fresh start but you thought talking to a shrink would help us out. I’m a mechanic. What’s your day job?”

 

Cas thought it over. “You used to tell me I looked like a holy tax accountant.”

 

“You’re too hot to be an accountant. It’s just the suit. Come on, what kind of job would Cas Winchester do? How would he wind up with a mechanic?”

 

“Auction house appraiser. I came to your for assistance in estimating the value of an antique vehicle.”

 

“I’m impressed. That’s...well that’s genius, Cas. Yeah. I could see that. Flirt a little, go out for a beer or two...we really hit it off.” Dean actually could picture it. He’d be elbows deep in the engine of a car when this guy in a suit comes pulls up in a beautiful Astin Martin. His dark sex hair and blue eyes. In another life it might have happened.

 

Cas let his mind wander a bit. He saw a life not unlike the one Dean had tried with Lisa, only it was him weeding a flower bed while Dean raked the leaves in the yard. He’d go in and bring out a cold beer for his husband. They’d smile and kiss. He couldn’t help his own grin as he stared out the window.

 

Dean got them a room with two beds. Cas didn’t sleep for need anymore. It was more like a habit, such as eating and drinking with Dean. He passed more for another Joe Schmoe human these days than ever. He even packed a duffel with extra clothes and other items. He used his grace less and less even if he was back up to almost full power. 

 

Dean took to the bathroom first to change into his pjs and brush his teeth. Cas changed as well and they watched a little tv while they split a pizza before turning in. They had their appointment at 2:30 they next day so they had plenty of time before and after to ask some questions and play G-men.

 

The coroner’s office was no help. All they could do was confirm that something had removed the hearts of the victims. It looked like they had been crudely removed rather than with surgical precision. Dean told him it could be a ritualistic serial killer the FBI was looking into and thanked her for her cooperation. 

 

Cas confirmed it was the work of a werewolf. He could still smell it on the victim. He’d be able to tell by the scent if it was their marriage counselor later. He and Dean went back to their room to ditch the suits and dress in “normal” attire. 

 

“What about rings? Shouldn’t we have rings?” Cas asked.

 

“Crap. I forgot about that. Here, give me your hand.” Dean took off the ring he wore on his right hand and gently placed it on Cas’ left ring finger. “I’m a mechanic. Ring’ll get caught up if I wear one. Now you look like a proper husband.” He fixed the collar on Cas’ button down shirt and they headed downtown to the shrink’s office building.

 

“Hi, I’m Dr. Collins. You must be Dean and Cas,” he greeted them once they’d been called out of reception. He gestured for them to take a seat on the sofa and he grabbed a notepad and settled into a chair across from them. “Tell me a little about yourselves. How long have you been married?”

 

“Eight years-” Cas answered before Dean cut him off.

 

“Together eight years, married for the last two.”

 

“I see. How did you meet?”

 

“I work as an appraiser for auction houses. A client brought in a classic car and it wasn’t exactly in my wheelhouse so I made some calls and found Dean came highly recommended. I drove it over to his garage and we just hit it off.” Cas smiled, proud he remembered their backstory.

 

“And what brings you in to see me?”

 

“A lot has been going on these last couple years. There’s been some distance between us, some mistrust. I made a major decision involving my brother without discussing it with Dean first. He says he understands but I still feel he’s not completely forgiven me for that.” 

 

Dean was taken aback. Did Cas really feel that way?

 

“But I was there with him to help out his brother, no questions asked. And now their mother is back in the picture and I don’t think she cares for me much. To me, she’s the outsider but she tries to make me feel like I’m not the real Winchester,” Cas continued.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me you felt like this?” Dean asked. Cas had been holding back on him.

 

“Because I thought it was selfish to bring it up. She’s your mother. You’ve been making up for lost time and I’ve been giving you some space.”

 

“I didn’t ask for space. I want her to get to know you and accept you. It’s hard for her. She’s had a lot to get used to in a short amount of time.”

 

“Okay,” Dr. Collins interjected. “So you definitely are having some communication issues and I think we can do some exercises to improve that. Maybe a little homework for you guys. Now, are there any intimacy issues we need to work on?”

 

“Wait, what?” Dean hadn’t prepped either of them for that.

 

“Intimacy...sex.”

 

“What sex? Every time I try to be affectionate he just shuts down. We haven’t even shared a bed in so long.” Cas said with an edge of bitterness. He was taking this therapy thing a little too seriously or his acting skills had vastly improved. Maybe he picked up a thing or two riding shotgun with Lucifer.

 

“Cas...I-” Dean didn’t know what to say. How could he defend himself in that situation?

 

“Dean, let me ask you something. Did you come out later in life?”

 

He blushed. Out? Like gay out? “Cas is the only guy I’ve ever…” he didn’t bother finishing the sentence.

“Okay. And you, Cas? Do you find that you’re the one more comfortable with your sexuality?”

 

“I’m utterly indifferent to sexual orientation. I see people as souls.”

 

“So you identify as pansexual? And Dean you identify as bisexual? This could be the cause of some of your trust issues. Dean, you’ve never been in a relationship with another man before. Not only that, you feel like you aren’t living up to your role in the marriage. You haven’t been a part of the LGBTQ community for very long. You have trouble with your mother seeing this side of you.

 

“And Cas, you see his lack of confidence as a lack of faith in your marriage.”

 

“What about our...intimacy problems?” Dean couldn’t believe the words that came out of his mouth.

 

“Let’s try something. I want you to face each other. Dean, take Cas’ hands into yours. Look into each other’s eyes. Don’t look anywhere else.”

 

Dean and Cas did as they were told. Dean felt a little stupid at first but after a few minutes he could feel Cas’ pulse with his fingertips. He noticed every line in Cas’ face, how he’d aged since they met. He looked at the thick lashes and perpetually chapped lips. He’d wondered what it would be like to kiss them on more than one occasion. 

 

The longer they stared, the more he could see behind Cas’ eyes. There was some sadness, some hope, longing. Dean felt a lump rise in his throat. Cas hadn’t been acting. He wanted a better relationship than Dean had given him. He wanted to be closer. He wanted to show him affection and have it returned. He wanted to share a bed with him and not just because Sam took up an entire one in the motel to himself.

 

“Okay, that’s good for today,” Dr. Collins interrupted. I’m going to suggest that you do this at once a day, take the time to focus solely on each other. And don’t forget to talk about things. I’m going to give you a worksheet with some small goals on it. Try to adjust them to your own needs and see how many you can check off before you come back next week.” 

 

He stood and shook their hands, passing a couple papers to Cas. They made a follow-up appointment they knew they’d never keep. They sat for awhile in the car before Dean bothered to start it up.  He didn’t say a word until they were back in the motel room. 

 

“Cas we need to talk.”

“I believe we do.”

 

“Am I really what you want? You want to settle down and live happily ever after?”

 

“Dean, it doesn’t matter what I want. You’ve made it clear that you will never have those feelings for me. I can be content with our status.”

 

“No, you can’t. I heard it in your voice. I saw it in your eyes. You want more from me and I don’t know what to do here.”

 

“Well I don’t either, Dean. I’m in love with my best friend. Do you have any idea how that feels?” His voice raised and he sounded near tears. Dean reached out to him but Cas pushed his hand away and locked himself in the bathroom. He couldn’t face Dean after that outburst.

 

Dean leaned against the door and slid down to the floor. “Cas? Come on. We’re supposed to be talking.”

 

“It wasn’t real. We’re not married, your mother doesn’t have to like me, and we won’t be intimate. And he wasn’t the werewolf but he carried the scent. It must be his mate.”

 

“I don’t care about the case right now. I care about you. You make me feel stuff that I don’t know how to process, alright? I wasn’t lying in there. You’re the only guy I’ve ever had feelings for. And I don’t know if that makes me gay or bi or whatever the hell he said you were. I love you, Cas.”  

 

Dean’s head cracked against the bathroom tile when Cas jerked the door open. “Jesus, Cas!”

 

“Say that again, Dean.” Cas crouched over him. Without a second thought he brushed his hand over the back of Dean’s head to heal him. He helped him back up to a sitting position. Dean took his hands like they’d done earlier and looked into his eyes.

 

“I said I love you.” He kept his intense gaze to see Cas’ reaction. 

 

“You told me you think of me as a brother.”

 

“Have you met me? Who do I love most in this world?”

 

“Your brother, Sam.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“So you were telling me you love me?”

 

“Well, yeah. You know I’m not good at this stuff. That’s why I hate shrinks. I don’t like talking about feelings.”

 

Cas slumped down next to Dean on the floor. “No wonder we needed marriage counseling.”

 

Dean burst out laughing. Cas broke up his serious expression and laughed with him. He put his hand over Dean’s and for once he didn’t pull away. When the giggles subsided they just smiled. Dean put his arm around Cas’ shoulder and gave him a lazy hug. “Let’s go get something to eat and see if you can sniff out the wolf.”

 

***

 

“That was highly unethical of our doctor to divulge case files with his wife,” Cas mused.

 

“ _ That’s  _ what you took away from all this? Patient confidentiality?” Dean asked. It was a very Cas thing to say, though.

 

“She chose her victims based on his analysis of married couples. She literally ate the hearts out of people whose hearts weren’t in their marriages. The irony is not lost on me, however. He truly loved her.”

 

“Yeah, well, she’s in Purgatory and he’s Crowley’s problem now.”

 

Cas was quiet. He placed his hand on Dean’s knee. “You had no choice.”

 

Dean looked down and decided to let Cas leave it there. He needed to learn to accept and reciprocate affection. Too bad he had to put the doc down with his wife. He was actually pretty good at his job. “I know, Cas. I kind of think he wanted it that way. Poor bastard. Didn’t want to live without her.”

 

“I felt the same way.  The day I thought you died. I wanted to die with you. But I promised you I would look out for Sam, to love him as my brother.”

 

“I never told you this, but when you went into the water,” Dean choked up and his voice faltered, “When you disappeared, part of me died in there, too.” He put his hand over Cas’ and squeezed. “And when I thought I lost you to Lucifer...it brought it all back. I was terrified of losing you again.”

 

“You chose to leave me behind.”

 

“No, no, I didn’t. I chose to die so that you and Sammy could live.”

 

Dean let silent tears trail down his cheeks for the rest of the ride. He suspected Cas shed a few as well. Forty-five minutes of therapy and they were having major breakthroughs in the car. Dean didn’t know if he should hug his brother or sucker punch him for sending them out on this case.

 

They trudged back into their room and shed as many blood soaked layers as they could. Dean took out a large trash bag from his duffle to gather them in. He left it by the bathroom door for the rest of their clothes. He’d do his best with them back at the bunker with their industrial laundry equipment.

 

Cas told him to take the first shower and that he would call Sam to tell him how everything went. After rehashing the details, and leaving some out about their session, he hung up. He glanced at the worksheets he’d gotten from the recently departed doctor. Without intending to they’d already knocked a couple off the list. Maybe they should seek real therapy when they went home.

 

Dean emerged with his hair still damp and wearing baggy sweats and a v-neck tee. He put the rest of his clothes in the bag and went to the mini fridge for a cold beer. Cas got up for his turn and Dean looked over the papers.

 

Could he do this? Could he have a real relationship with Cas? He’d tried the normal life with Lisa but it never felt right. It was like he was just playing house. Maybe it’s because he never truly loved her, he just loved the idea of it. He wanted to be a father to Ben. 

 

It’s different with Cas. There were no secrets, at least not anymore. The lived the life together, had each other’s backs. They didn’t need a picket fence and bowling leagues. And they loved each other. But was it enough? Fantasizing about kissing Cas from time to time was one thing. Could he let go enough to try?

 

Cas stood in the bathroom doorway and watched Dean for a moment. “Wanna watch some tv?”

 

“Do you think about it? Us, I mean.”

“Yes,” Cas admitted. He walked over to Dean and placed a hand on his shoulder as he guided himself down to the other chair.

 

“Tell me. Tell me what you see.”

 

“Dean, it’s just going to make you feel uncomfortable.”

 

“Tell me.”

 

Cas heaved a sigh. “I see you kissing me, holding me close to you.” Cas closed his eyes. “I feel your hands hot on my skin, your lips and teeth on my neck.  I feel your weight on me, your hands pinning mine above my head. I want to feel you inside me, claiming me, making me yours.” His voice had gotten more gruff. He’d gotten uncomfortably hard in his flannel pajama pants. 

 

Dean had also let the words travel down from the weight on his chest to the bulge in his sweats. Everything Cas said painted an image in his head, one he let consume him. His skin was fiery. In one impulsive move he put his hand behind Cas’ neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

 

The crashed together, fumbling at first. Cas was stunned but he kissed back, unleashing some of his unresolved tension. He parted his lips and flicked the tip of his tongue across Dean’s. Dean took the hint and deepened their kiss, using his tongue to explore Cas further. When they broke apart they were both gasping for air and looking into each other’s eyes with desperation.

 

“Dean-” Cas started.

 

“Shh..” Dean shushed him and kissed him again, relishing the sweet taste of honey coming from Cas. And his lips felt so much more soft and plump than he’d imagined.

 

Cas pushed away. “Dean, I can’t. I can’t be a one night stand in a motel room.”

 

Dean looked down. “I’d never do that to you and you know that.” He pushed away from his chair and and paced by the bed.

 

“That wasn’t how I meant it. You would take me to bed tonight with the best of intentions and in the morning you’ll freak out.”

 

“I’m freaking out now, Cas! We admitted our feelings for each other. We kissed! And everything you said I could see so clear in my head and  _ I wanted it! _ ”

Cas rushed him, knocking them both to the bed. He growled into his kiss and Dean’s hands went up under his shirt to pull him down closer. Cas ground his hips into Dean’s instinctually, causing them both to moan. They rutted against each other, sucking and biting at whatever exposed skin they could find.

 

Dean peeled of Cas’ shirt and rolled them to where he was on top, just like Cas’ fantasy. It was so different than the soft, feminine bodies he’d been with. He ran his hands over the rippling muscles, worshipping the angel’s perfect body. He thumbed over Cas’ nipples before lowering his mouth to one. Cas arched and hissed under him.

 

“Too many clothes,” Cas rasped. The grace he’d been sparingly using he selfishly disregarded. The cast their clothes away and left nothing between their hot skin. The feel of their hard and leaking cocks sliding against each other was alien but not wrong. Dean reached down between them to take them both in his hand. He didn’t know if what he was doing was right but it felt good.

 

He worked his thumb over both of their slits, smearing precum all over their throbbing heads. Cas jerked his hips, thrusting into Dean’s fist. His legs were tangled with Dean’s and every part of his body was humming with electricity. He’d only had sex once before. He knew it would be different with a man but he didn’t realize they could do things like this. 

 

Dean felt Cas’ strong fingers dig into the cheek of his ass. He humped a little faster. Cas was kissing him hard making all these sounds of pleasure. “Cas, I’m close. You gonna come with me?” He whispered hot against his ear before nipping at the lobe.

 

“Yes Dean YES!” he cried out. He couldn’t hold back any longer. His head was swimming, he was seeing nothing but colors and light as the tight coil low in his belly finally broke. He dug his heels into the bed and threw his head back and he pumped hot liquid over Dean’s hand.

 

The sight of his angel brought to ecstasy was enough for Dean to let go. He came so hard he just collapsed onto Cas and struggled to breathe. Their chests pounded against each other. When he was able, he propped himself up on his arms so he could stare quietly into Cas’ eyes. He smiled and nuzzled their noses together before a tender kiss. “You okay?”

 

Cas used another bit of grace to clean them up. “I’m wonderful, Dean.” He gently caressed the side of Dean’s face. Dean took his hand and kissed his palm.

 

“Yeah, me too. Sorry our first time wasn’t exactly how you imagined it. I just kind of went with it.”

“Dean, it was perfect. I didn’t know that was another way we could make love. I enjoyed it. And maybe that’s all we’re ready for right now.”

 

“I don’t want to disappoint you.”

 

“You won’t as long as we’re agreed that we keep moving forward. We can’t go back.”

 

“No, angel. No going back.” He slid off Cas and pulled him over to where Cas’ head was resting on his shoulder and his arm was over his middle. “You think we should do that therapy stuff? I mean, I don’t wanna go see a shrink again but I like the idea of doing that focusing thing everyday. Maybe a couple other things on the worksheet.”

 

“I want to do whatever helps us be a real couple.” He idly stroked Dean’s chest with his fingers. “And I do want your mother to like me.”

 

Dean laughed, “She will, Cas. You waited eight years for me to pull my head out of my ass. You can give her a little more time.”

 

“When we get back, will you tell her about us?”

 

“Well, I wanna tell Sam first, but yeah, we’ll tell her. We’ve made it abundantly clear that you’re not going anywhere. You’re family,  _ my  _ family.” Dean kissed his forehead. “Never thought I’d be this close to forty, much less with a boyfriend who can smite people.”

 

Cas gave him a wide, gummy grin. “You just called me your ‘boyfriend.’”

 

“Yeah, I did, didn’t I?”

 

They held onto each other, chatting away and basking in their newfound intimacy. Dean pulled the covers over them and soon Cas was snoring ever so slightly. He just watched for awhile until his own eyes could no longer stay open. He finally understood why Cas used to love watching over him.

 

***

 

Dean woke to something pressing into his leg.  He and Cas hadn’t shared a bed in a long time, and when they did they rarely crossed the imaginary line in the middle of it. Dean thought it was kind of cute that Cas woke up with a little morning wood. What some considered normal were quirks for the angel. He shifted a little so he could rub Cas’ arm to wake him. 

Cas’ eyes fluttered and he smiled when he realized Dean was still there, not running or freaking out. Dean was caressing him and holding him. And he didn’t seem to mind his half hard penis rubbing against his leg. For a moment Cas was afraid he was still asleep and everything that happened was only in his mind. 

 

“‘Morning, angel,” Dean kissed him softly. “Still here.” 

 

“I’m glad.”

 

“I noticed.” Dean rolled on top of Cas. He could go for another bump and grind but he was also kind of curious about what else they could do, what else he thought he could handle. Last night he just went with what felt right and it had been one of the best nights of his life. 

 

“Dean, we don’t have to-”

 

“I want to, Cas. I want to make you feel so good. You’re so beautiful when you come.” Dean covered Cas’ neck with sloppy kisses and rolled his hips. “I think I have stuff in my bag if you want to...you know, try?”

 

“I do, Dean. I’m a little nervous,” Cas confessed. As much as he’d thought about what it would be like he never imagined it would happen for him.

 

“It’s okay. I’m nervous, too. But I want to learn. And I want it to be here when it’s just us. No nosy moose-men banging on the door. And I don’t want you losing your virginity with my mom down the hall.”

 

“I thought I already lost it.”

 

“This is different. Kind of virgin territory for me too. You’re it, Cas. You’re the only guy I’m ever going to do this with.”

 

“Then I’m glad I’m giving this virginity to you.”

 

Dean kissed him again and reluctantly left the comfort of his warm body to look through his toiletry bag in the bathroom. He found a travel sized bottle of lube and a couple condoms. Did they need condoms? He’d better ask first. With women he never went without one.

 

He returned to the bed, smiling in triumph that he had what they needed. Cas threw the covers back and slid down on the bed a little. Dean watched him tremble a little. He settled up on his knees between Cas’ legs. “So...how do we do this? I can’t just plow into you, you’ll get hurt.”

 

Cas blushed a little. “I’ve done some...research on the subject.”

 

Dean laughed. “You watched gay porn?”

 

“Yes, but it was for educational purposes.”

 

Oh, god, Cas looked so adorable saying that. “Okay, professor. Class is in session.”

 

“You have to prepare me. You start with one finger then a second, sometimes there was a third. Then you lubricate yourself thoroughly to penetrate me.”

 

“Sounds so...clinical? How about we use those as guidelines and do what we did last night? Just do what feels right. If something feels wrong or feels bad, we stop and change it up.” 

 

Cas nodded and spread his legs wide for Dean. He flinched at the first touch but it was because the liquid Dean dribbled was cold. He took the bottle for a moment then handed it back. It was much more pleasant to have warm lube applied to his sensitive hole. He took meditating breaths as Dean cautiously breached him with the tip of his finger. Dean was watching for his reaction so he just smiled. Dean grinned at the go ahead and slid in a little deeper.

 

Dean couldn’t believe how hot and how velvet smooth Cas felt inside. He hoped his calloused fingertips weren’t going to be too rough. He moved slowly but all Cas did was make his little happy noises and smile. He kept going a little while longer before attempting the second finger.  Cas took it with ease, probably an angel thing. His threshold for pain was pretty far up there. By the time he got up to three Cas was moaning louder and moving down onto his fingers.

 

“I think I’m ready, Dean.” Cas panted. Dean withdrew and reached for one of the condoms. “No. Want to feel you,” Cas told him. He tossed it aside and gave his dick a generous coat of warm lube.

 

He thought he was lined up but apparently he was a little too slick and kept sliding and missing on his first couple tries. When he did get it right and felt his head pop past the tight rim he forgot how to breathe. He didn’t remember to until he was fully sheathed inside Cas. He stayed still to get used to the new sensation.

 

“Still good?” He asked Cas. 

 

“Still good,” he reassured Dean. He pulled his face close for a deep kiss and wrapped his legs around Dean’s back.

 

Dean pulled back achingly slow for both of them. He eased back in. He kept that pace for the first few strokes until Cas whispered for him to go a little faster.  He was more than willing to take direction.

 

“Harder,” Cas growled at one point. Dean started snapping his hips in shorter thrusts. Cas gasped and his eyes went wide. “Prostate,” he struggled to get out. Dean got a wicked look and made it a point to hit it a few more times. Cas was looking wrecked.

 

They were both glistening with sweat, Cas licked broad stripes of it from Dean’s neck. His already unruly mop of dark hair looked wilder than ever. Dean stared into lust blown pupils begging for release. 

 

“Touch me, please.” Cas dug his fingers into Dean’s back.

 

Dean rested his weight on Cas for a moment to balance himself on one arm. He gripped Cas and pumped his fist in time with his thrusts. Cas was coming in no time. He clenched down on Dean and spasmed in waves. His lips formed a perfect “O” after crying out Dean’s name. It was too much. Dean plunged himself deep one last time before emptying his load into Cas.

 

“So beautiful,” he rasped. He kissed all over Cas’ face and tried to smooth his damp hair.  He buried his face into Cas’ neck and rested for a bit before pulling out. Cas relaxed his legs but kept his arms tight around Dean.

 

“That was better than I ever imagined, Dean. More pleasurable than my experience with April. I believe I was misdiagnosed by Dr. Collins.”

 

“Diagnosed?” Dean still didn’t have enough blood in his brain for that to make sense. 

 

“He said I was pansexual. I believe I’m gay.”

 

“Well, good to know. I’m still figuring this out.”

 

“Was I not ‘good’?” Cas furrowed his brow.

 

“Baby, you were perfect. Back to back best sex of my life. But I don’t feel gay. It’s just you. I don’t know. Do I have to pick a label or can we just be Dean and Cas?”

 

“I’m content with being Dean and Cas.”

 

“Okay, then. This time instead of mojo let’s take a long, hot shower and go get us some breakfast.”

 

“I don’t know if I can use my legs yet.”

 

Dean snickered. “Yeah, me either.”  They snuggled a bit longer, not caring about the sheets. They were checking out anyway and heading home.

 

***

 

“So how was therapy?” Sam teased when Dean and Cas had settled back in the bunker.  Dean gave him a hard glare but broke into a grin and hugged his brother tight.

 

“You suck, but it was really good for us. Was that your evil plan all along?”

 

“I didn’t think you’d listen to a single word but I would have paid good money to be a fly on the wall. Did you really go through with it? The whole talking and listening?” Sam was more than a little surprised.

 

“Well, yeah. Some stuff came up that was really bothering Cas and I listened. We’re working on our communication skills and trust issues. We even have a worksheet.”

 

“Dean, you know you and Cas aren’t actually married, right?”

 

“Sammy, Sammy, Sammy,” Dean clapped his brother on the shoulder. “You’re gonna see some changes around here. There’s a new Dean.”

 

Sam raised an eyebrow. “A new Dean?”

 

“A happier, less frustrated, shall we say...enlightened, Dean.”

 

Sam was still confused. What the hell happened in Kansas City? 

 

Mary entered the kitchen and popped a pod into their Keurig. She may not like how technical the world had gotten in her absence but she loved that stupid coffee machine. “Talking about your case?” she asked.

 

“Actually, Dean seems to have had a major breakthrough from his one and only therapy session,” Sam quipped. 

 

“Really? Let me guess, it’s all your father’s fault and you want to marry your mother?” Mary seemed to have the same narrow view of shrinks that her eldest son did.

 

“Not exactly. Hey, Cas! Get your feathery ass in here!” Dean called out.  Cas appeared almost instantly.  Dean reached out a hand for him and he crossed the room to take it. They laced their fingers together.  Sam and Mary exchanged shocked glances.

 

“Me and Cas, we’re ‘us’ now. Officially. So no more little ‘Destiel’ comments from you, Sam. He’s Cas Winchester, your brother, my partner. Mom, I know it’s a shock and not what you wanted for me, but I’m settling down with another hunter. No picket fences.”

 

Sam lit up like a Christmas tree. He thought Dean would never pull his head out of his ass. And Cas. Cas has deserved for Dean to tell him how he felt for years. He roughly hugged the two of them until Dean told him to stop slobbering over them.

 

Mary stood alone at the counter. It hurt Dean a little that she wasn’t in on the group hug. “Castiel,” she said, “I suppose you should start calling me ‘Mom’ now.” She wasn’t entirely sure about him but she couldn’t deny the love in Dean’s eyes when he looked at Cas. She was sure with time she would fully accept sharing her son with somebody.

 

“Awesome!” Dean announced. He pulled away from Cas and wrapped his arms around her. “Thank you,” he whispered. He hadn’t been that truly happy since he was a kid, hugging his mom in a kitchen. 


End file.
